How Could You?
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Ron feels that his brother has betrayed him, choosing the enemy over him. How could he? Hermione extends an olive branch, but will that be enough to soothe old wounds? One shot DM/CW


**Author's Note: For my absolute babe and the Doctor to my River Sam (MissingMommy) - hope you enjoy it even though it's late!**

 **HA - Demonology -** Task 12 - Write about someone betraying a family member

 **365 prompts -** 38 - guest

 **Insane House Challenge -** 73\. (character) Charlie Weasley

 **Yearly Scavenger Hunt -** 51\. Write for a pairing you've never written before

 **Writing Club - Disney Challenge -** Write about someone who is argumentative

 **Writing Club - Showtime -** 12\. (emotion) fear

 **Writing Club - Amber's Attic -** 14\. Write about someone turning their back on a family member

 **Writing Club - Liza's Loves -** 15\. Write about someone crying

 **Winter Challenge - Days of the year -** Jan 16th - Write about Charlie Weasley

 **Herbology Hangout -** (genre) Angst; (era) Trio

 **Cards Against Humanity -** The character you love to hate

 **Build a Cheese board -** Baguette: forgiveness

 **Pop Figure Collection Club -** The Falcon - (character) Charlie Weasley

 **Word Count: 1010**

* * *

How Could You?

"I don't have to explain myself to you, little brother!" Charlie spat, watching as Ron's face turned from red to almost purple as his temper sparked and caught fire. They had all always had the potential for this rage but Ron was the one who succumbed most often.

"I don't think you have the right to call me brother," he hissed in reply, "not if you do this."

"Charlie." It was his mother this time, but it didn't sound like her. She was stood in the corner, tears staining her cheeks, and she looked almost broken. Charlie did feel a pang when he looked at her, of guilt or regret he couldn't tell. It was cruel to put her through this, even though it had been five years since Fred died. But he wasn't leaving, he would come back all the time. He was just making a choice, one he had every right to do.

"I'm not leaving, mama," he told her gently, hoping she'd find comfort in the childhood moniker. "Not unless you won't accept me either."

"How could she?" Ron interrupted, loudly and brashly - the only way he knew how. Charlie spared his youngest brother a glance. He was tall, almost as tall as Charlie, but still young and headstrong and full of anger. He gripped the table that separated, his knuckles white. "It's not who you are Charlie, we've always known who you are but how could she accept _him_? It's disgusting, and unthinkable. You spit on us and everything we did!"

"He's changed, Ron! It's been five years, are you the same person you were five years ago?"

The anger in the younger Weasley's eyes dimmed, and simmered, but his face was still twisted into disgust and disappointment. "He tried to kill me, Charlie, and so many other people. I think you've changed." His voice was low, but it struck Charlie harder than if he had screamed it from the rooftops.

"Mum?" he asked tremulously, looking from one redhead to the other.

"This will always be your home, Charlie," she told him but it was clear that was the only support she was going to offer. If he did this, Charlie knew important ties would be severed - perhaps forever.

He grabbed the bag, filled with clothes and personal mementos and fled out the door before he could change his mind again.

Behind him, his mother sobbed loudly.

X

(2 years later…)

"This is a terrible idea."

"Stop fretting, you're making your face go red."

Charlie speared him with a glare. "I'm a Weasley, my face is always red."

Draco smirked up at him, smoothing down the wrinkles in his suit as he did so. "Just one of the many reasons I couldn't resist you. Now, calm down."

"I know, but it's been so long, what if everything goes wrong. He doesn't want us there, I know he doesn't. Everyone else has slowly accepted you, but not Ron."

"I don't doubt it was Hermione who invited us. Ron probably doesn't even know but she's right - he might not want you now but in the future he would regret that his brother wasn't invited to his wedding."

That didn't do much to make Charlie feel any better. He frowned. "But-"

Draco silenced him with a gentle finger on the lips. "She isn't the smartest witch of our generation for nothing, Weasly. So stop fretting."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at that. "Listen, I think I hear hell freezing over. Was that a Malfoy complimenting a muggle born?"

"Come on," Draco said, blatantly ignoring the playful jibe. "Lets apparate now, or we'll be late."

X

The wedding went largely without a hitch, they sat in the back quietly and enjoyed the ceremony. Ron hadn't changed physically in the two years since that argument but there was a difference in his baring. He was a man now and it showed.

As they waited in the queue of people to greet the happy couple on their way into the reception tent, Charlie felt ill. The closer they got, the more he fidgeted and danced fro foot to foot until Draco snapped at him. The slytherin was tense himself, a lot of the guests still gave him a wide berth.

Eventually, it was their turn and Charlie and Ron came face to face. It was silent. The two brothers stared at each other, Ron's face was stony and Charlie couldn't seem to force any sound past the lump in his throat.

"Hermione, congratulations," Draco blurted out, desperate to fill the sudden silence. He moved forward and embraced her, she wore a beautiful dress and a bright smile.

"Draco, Charlie, I'm so glad you both came." Hermione, ever the mature one, looked pointedly at Draco as she said: "really, both of you."

Draco rewarded her with a shy smile before stepping back. His hand brushed Charlie's and instinctively, Charlie laced their fingers together. It was the first time Ron moved, but his eyes flickered down to their joined hands and back up again.

Charlie felt his stomach drop and opened his mouth to defend his relationship but Ron took a deep breath and interrupted him. "It's er-" he started shifting on his feet, his voice gruff. "It's good to see you Charlie."

Charlie nodded, "and you Ron." He smiled.

Ron grunted slightly, as a still grinning Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. The couple shared a look full of silent communication before Ron coughed awkwardly. "Malfoy," he nodded curtly.

Draco's lips tightened as he tried not to laugh at the obvious pain on his old enemy's face. "Weasley," he said, equally as seriously. Ron seemed to relax as if they had returned to familiar territory.

"Well," interrupted Hermione brightly. She gestured towards the tent. "Enjoy the party!"

Charlie and Draco moved on, over the grass and into the tent flap. Charlie looked back as the fabric fell back and watched his brother greet the next couple. They weren't fixed, but there was some forgiveness there. It was a start.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
